


Just a Dumb Human, Like You

by frogy



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, wait," Teddy says, breathless and rough, and if that's supposed to make Billy want to stop then Teddy has another thing coming to him. "I'm still-" Teddy says waving a hand at his appearance, as though Billy could have missed him being huge and green.</p><p>Porn-filler for YA 12 with Teddy in his Hulkling form. Because <a href="http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3682/yapimp5.jpg">the size difference is hot</a>. And it makes Billy's YA Presents make way more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dumb Human, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Let me know if you find typos, I'm sure there are some. Title from Human by Darren Criss.

Pretty much as soon as they know that Eli is going to be okay, Bill is _wanting_ him and Teddy out of the hospital courtyard. Kate is busy arguing with Captain America about training them, and Billy's sure that tomorrow he'll care about the team but right now all that matters is that Teddy's still here, with a hand not reassuring enough on his shoulder, and not off ruling the Skrulls or fighting for the Kree or anything else on another world.

Billy's want is unspecific, just to be alone with Teddy, and it takes them back to an unused corner of the Avengers Mansion, in something that's a den or living room, a lumpy couch too far away on the other side of the dark room.

Billy kisses Teddy, filthy and wonderful and desperate. Billy surges up to his tip-toes and when that doesn't give him enough leverage, floating up the few inches he needs to tilt Teddy's head back, and open him up. Billy never wants to let Teddy go, wants to drown in Teddy forever and ever.

Billy's hands are scrabbling at Teddy's shoulders, body pressing flush against him and it's still not enough, Billy grinding forward wanting, needing more. They haven't known each other that long, and they've been together even less time, but in a short time Teddy's wormed his way under Billy's skin and into Billy's heart. He can't imagine not having him anymore. He can't fathom a life without Teddy, the thought of Teddy-less days stretching scary and empty in front of him making him all the more desperate for Teddy here, now.

Teddy's hands come up to grip Billy's shoulders, huge hands pushing Billy's back against the wall, pushing his feet down to meet the floor. Billy can't help the moan that escapes, the full body shudder at the way Teddy dwarfs him in this form. He's drowning in Teddy's presence, the scope of his world reduced to the hot press of Teddy's body against him, Teddy's broad chest spanning to the edges of his peripheral vision, smell overwhelming and familiar.

Except Teddy's taking his hands away, stepping back, out of kissing range, even when Billy cranes his head forward to follow. "Wait, wait," Teddy says, breathless and rough, and if that's supposed to make Billy want to stop then Teddy has another thing coming to him. "I'm still-" Teddy says waving a hand at his appearance, as though Billy could have missed him being huge and green.

"I know," Billy cuts him off, moving forward to kiss him again.

Teddy brings his hands up, to stop Billy before he gets there. "But, wait, I-"

"No, don't want to wait," Billy pushes forward. If Teddy wanted to stop him advancing, he could. But he doesn't. For every step forward Billy takes, Teddy retreats in turn. If Teddy wanted to change back, he could; Teddy's powers are as natural as breathing (Billy's been jealous of that before). But he doesn't. He just keeps backing up until the back of his calves hit the couch, and he falls back into a seated sprawl.

"Are you sure?" Teddy asks hesitantly, even as Billy climbs on his lap, straddling his thighs.

Billy doesn't know how Teddy is missing the physical evidence of how much Billy wants this (and Billy can feel Teddy hard wanting it just as much), or what Teddy's worried about, and he's not about to guess. He doesn't want to get into a discussion about this. He wants to do this.

"Yes, I want you," he says, emphatically, ending the discussion.

It's apparently the right answer, as Teddy finally lets Billy kiss him again.

Billy brings his hands up to Teddy's neck, pulling him down into the kiss. Billy runs his hands out, following the skin of Teddy's collarbone until he reaches the armor-like plates of his shoulders, smooth and cool to the touch. It's different from anything he's ever felt, but somehow so quintessentially Teddy. He groans as he grinds down against Teddy's trapped erection.

The logistics are off. Billy has to strain up to reach Teddy's mouth, has to break the kiss with every rock of his hips down, and every time his mouth breaks free he lapses into an unsatisfied litany of "more" and "want" and "Teddy."

He tangles his fingers in Teddy's hair, taking the lead, and gets pulls them into a rhythm rubbing his cock against the hard muscles of Teddy's bare lower abs through his uniform.

Teddy's hands slide up from their tentative place resting on the front of Billy's thighs, up under his cape, one settling on his ass, one on his back pulling him up in time and it's perfect, the two of them moving in time. Billy runs his thumb along the outside of Teddy's ear, an on-off pattern of warm skin and cold silver. Teddy shivers at the feeling, and Billy feels it in surround, through Teddy's arms wrapped around him, and their movements stutter out of beat.

He groans, it's not enough, and he scrabbles get push the tattered remains of Teddy's uniform pants out of the way. "Come on," Billy murmurs, trying to get Teddy to let go of him and help. Billy shifts in Teddy's lap, trying to shake him loose, and his hip slides past Teddy's cock, and his "move," is lost in a groan.

"Fuck, Teddy groans, letting go, bucking up into Billy so hard that Billy has to grab for Teddy's neck to keep from falling backwards, fingers digging into the nape of Teddy's neck. Billy steady's himself. Teddy pushes at his pants, shifting, trying to work them off his hips without separating from Billy.

Billy lets go, and pushes up to his knees to do the same, right arm reaching across his body blindly to undo the hidden zipper along his left side. Billy fumbles his bodysuit down, keeping his eyes on Teddy, not wanting to miss an moment of his second first chance to see his boyfriend naked.

Teddy gets his the fabric of his pants bunched under his thighs, and switches from pulling on his own uniform to Billy's, dragging Billy's bodysuit down in one super-human tug, so that he's left with his cape draped over the naked skin of his back and ass.

Billy uses this opportunity to look at Teddy. His cock is huge in this form, bigger than any porn stars'. It curves to the right the same as regular-Teddy. He reaches out to brush his thumb over the bead of liquid at the tip, sucking his thumb into his mouth to taste. Teddy tastes the same. He pulls his thumb out with a pop. "You could really give a guy a size complex," Billy mutters.

"Billy," Teddy whines, heavy and breathy, pushing up into the air between them.

Billy wraps his hand around Teddy's cock, or well, tries. Teddy's so big that Billy can't reach all the way around. Teddy slides an arm around him, grabbing his ass. Billy shivers as Teddy's massive fingers slide just between his cheeks, and he burns with how much he wants anything, everything from Teddy. But Teddy just hauls him forward. Their foreheads bump at the same time their cocks finally touch.

"Ow," Billy says, in a groan that's more pleasure than pain.

"Come on," Teddy says, tilting his face up, nosing Billy to follow, until their lips meet in a sloppy kiss. Teddy's hand joins Billy's, big enough to wrap around both of them, taking over Billy's rhythm, getting slicker and smoother on each stroke from pre-come.

Billy is as engulfed in Teddy as he is when fucking him, and he needs to see, pulling out of the kiss, with a ragged, shaky breath, head falling to Teddy's shoulder so he can watch their cocks down the long plain of Teddy's abs. Billy's cock is pressed against Teddy's, and Teddy's huge, green hand is wrapped around both of them. Billy is just holding on, hips thrusting desperately, but hand moving up and down only because of how his fingers are trapped under Teddy's palm.

Billy sweeps his thumb out, and he catches it on Teddy's forefinger. Teddy has the same hangnail he was picking at on the library steps.

That's it. Billy thrusts up, balls tight, whole body taught, and comes all over their hands.

Billy slumps down, same hunched over position, but suddenly boneless, eyes closed as he struggles to catch his breath. Teddy stills, letting Billy slip out of his grasp. Billy feels Teddy kiss what he can reach, the hair on the back of his head, then right behind his ear, then again.

Billy opens his eyes, stealing himself with a breath. Teddy's hand is still wrapped around his own hard cock, green skin splattered with the white of Billy's cum. Billy has to swallow at the sight, mouth watering. That's him. Teddy is his.

It's easy to slip back, off of the couch, into the same position on the floor between Teddy's legs. Teddy moans and jerks up as Billy settles himself, realizing where Billy's going, before deliberately pushing himself back into the cushions. Billy moves in slowly, wanting it, but also reluctant to stop looking, to break his view. He's hovering just above Teddy's cock, watching the tremors in Teddy's thighs as he struggles to hold himself still. Billy lets out a breath. He doesn't even realize what he's doing until Teddy lets out a shaking moan. "Sorry," he says, looking up through his eyelashes.

"Just-" he says, pupils blown. Billy will never get over the shock of this, the way Teddy wants him as much as he wants Teddy.

Billy opens his mouth as much as he can, moving slowly but deliberately, done teasing, to take Teddy in his mouth. Teddy's too big for Billy to get much more than the head of Teddy's cock. But Billy is going to make the most of it, lapping his tongue, gathering the taste of his own cum off Teddy, and moving as much as he can. He is full, full of Teddy and mouth welling up with spit, dribbling out the sides of his mouth as he tries to swallow around Teddy. Teddy's hand is working in time with Billy's mouth now, running up and down the length of his cock that Billy can't fit in his mouth.

Teddy twists his hand on the upstroke, gathering up Billy's saliva to ease his way, and now on every upstroke Teddy's fingers brush against Billy's mouth. Teddy must be getting close, his taste overwhelming Billy's own on his tongue.

Billy slides his hands up the inside of Teddy's legs to rest just at the bend of his thighs, thumbs resting lightly under Teddy's balls, wanting to bring him over the edge. On the next pass of Teddy's hand, Billy stretches his lips impossibly wider, and catches Teddy's thumb. Teddy groans, and his hips are moving in little hitching movements that must be unconscious because Billy's sure he would stop if he were aware of them, ever the gentleman.

Billy lives for the moments Teddy can't control himself. He moves his tongue harder, faster, encouraging Teddy to loose it. And, Teddy's shaking, until he's not, tensing as he comes with Billy's tongue pushing his thumb under the crown of his head.

Billy pulls back, Teddy coming in his mouth, on his chin, already wet with escaped spit and he couldn't be happier. Billy's breathing as hard as Teddy, the only sound in the space the loud whoosh of their breath. He swallows and his lips feel chapped and swollen and numb. It's incredible.

He wipes his chin blindly with the back of his hand, then his hand on a corner of bunched up uniform. They can worry about the mess later. His skin is cooling from the overheated flush he's been in since materializing here, and it's coincidence he opens his eyes to look at Teddy just in time to see Teddy open his to look down at him.

For a moment they just look at each other. Then Teddy reaches down, wrapping one big hand around his bicep and lifting Teddy back over his lap.

Billy settles against Teddy's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Teddy buries his face in Billy's neck. "Shit, Billy," he says, words muffled against Billy's skin.

Billy doesn't say anything, just squeezes Teddy tighter.

Teddy waits for Billy to loosen his grip, before picking his head up, sitting back, twisting himself awkwardly away from Billy looking him in the face. "Shit Billy," he repeats. "I'm a Skrull."

"Half," Billy says. "And half Kree."

"Is that supposed to help?" It's not actually possible to get that far away from someone sitting in your lap, but Teddy sure is trying.

"Just being accurate," Billy says, reaching out try and pull Teddy back to him.

It half-works. Teddy stops moving away, but he doesn't come back. "And you don't care?"

"No." He doesn't. It doesn't change anything about Teddy. None of the important things anyway, like the way he smells or how he leans into Billy's kisses or the way he thinks it's worth it to brave the tourists swarming Times Square for Red Lobster's cheesy bread or the way Billy is pretty sure that if he told Teddy he loved him, Teddy would say it back.

Teddy settles back into the couch at that, letting Billy wrap his arms around his neck. "Shit, Billy," Teddy says again, voice breaking this time, wrapping himself tightly around Billy, burying his head in Billy's neck. "My mom," he says, shaky and muffled against Billy's skin.

Billy doesn't know what to say to that. There is nothing to say, nothing that can make her loss, her death (and it's a challenge just to think that), any less. He just rubs circles on Teddy's back, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through Teddy's hair.

He falls forward with oomph, when the body in his arms is suddenly no longer Hulkling, Teddy becoming his regular human form between one instant and the next.

"What do I do?" Teddy asks, still muffled and shaking. Billy feels his heart breaking at how lost and hopeless Teddy sounds. He feels bad retroactively. Teddy lost his mom, and the first thing he did was jump him. Billy is going to make it up to him.

Teddy doesn't seem to have noticed how wrong Billy's response was, too busy clinging to him, like he's the only thing Teddy has left. The thought terrifies Billy when he thinks it, because it's true. He might be a superhero in his spare time, but he's also just a kid.

He must be silent for too long, because Teddy lifts his head to look at Billy. "Billy?" Teddy asks. Teddy's eyes are red, but dry, face empty and lost.

"We do one thing at a time," he says, pulling himself together enough to say something. Unfortunately he says the first thing that pops into his head, a dumb platitude that means nothing, not how sorry he is or how Teddy is going to be okay or anything.

Teddy is looking far too seriously at Billy for what he said, like there's actually an answer in Billy's statement. "What's first?"

Billy looks blankly at him for a moment, before it hits him that it's a response to his statement. Billy looks away from the dependent look in Teddy's face.

He looks around the room, realizes they're still sitting on a couch in Avenger Mansion. They're mostly naked and they're disheveled state makes it obvious what they were doing. The sweat that was hot before is drying sticky and cold on Billy's skin.

"A shower," he says with more confidence than he feels. Billy stands up. He must look ridiculous, with the cape still on and his suit hanging around his legs, but he works hard to hold Teddy's gaze with his eyes. He can do this. He offers Teddy a hand.

"Okay," Teddy says, taking it and letting Billy pull him up. "I could use a shower."


End file.
